


Three Men in a Boat

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), waldmarquis



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Painting, Portraits, characters, painted coffee cups
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldmarquis/pseuds/waldmarquis
Summary: Форма работы: художественная роспись.POV: где-то в перерывах между странствиями трое героев заходят в кофешоп; приглашенный художник, пожелавший остаться анонимным, успевает запечатлеть портреты их милостей на стаканчиках с кофе.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Three Men in a Boat

+++


End file.
